Your Song
by Prince Ofluff
Summary: No matter where we find it. Happiness is a state of mind and a state of being.


Just a little piece I felt like writing on a Sunday morning. Hope you enjoy this sad but fluffy treat.

Nope don't own this world.

_How wonderful life is…now that you're in the world_

This couldn't be it….This couldn't be all that was left of him. Harry wanted to refuse it. He didn't want to believe it. But there it was right in front of him. All the proof he needed that everything he had wished for. Everything he had fought for. All of it was for nothing.

He had woken up in the hospital wing a few days ago. A sight so familiar to him he had forgotten why he might be there. He couldn't remember a Quidditch match…Or getting into a fight with Draco. He couldn't remember why _this_ time there were so many cards and candies and flowers and well wishes that he couldn't remember them all. It was only when Madame Pomfrey had thanked him did he realize that the War was over. He had defeated Voldemort.

He had defeated Voldemort but not before saving the one person he had promised himself he would keep safe. The one person who was meant to be his. Severus. He was gone. He was alone. He felt the hot tears trace down his cheeks but it didn't feel like he was crying. It just felt like hot rain. He gave into his weakness and wrapped his arms around the stone figure of Severus. He pressed his wet cheek to the hard stone and let himself imagine for a moment that it was Severus and that he was angry with him and any moment now he would melt and wrap his arms around him like he always did. Always. The statue did nothing and Harry's heart broke.

"Severus…Severus…Severus…" Harry panted weakly as he continued to press against the stone with an ache so strong in his heart that he just wanted to die. But after striving to stay alive for so long he didn't know how to die anymore.

All at once there were warm arms surrounding him, holding him firmly in place as he was gently rocked from side to side. Harry broke then and his sobs tore from his throat as he realized he must have finally broken what hold he had over his mind and gone insane. But if that meant that Severus was able to hold him again then he didn't care.

_"y…Har…Harry…!"_

Harry's eyes snapped open and he felt confused. What had happened? Had he passed out at the graveyard? How long had it been now? He shifted around and felt stiff as if he hadn't moved at all in several hours. He looked around blearily without his glasses until he saw a familiar form. He tried to focus on it and the endeavor was greatly aided when his glasses were gently placed on his face. He saw Severus looking at him with confusion and concern. "Are you alright Harry? You were crying…Another nightmare?"

He tried to talk but the words were caught hopelessly in his throat. Severus was here…Staring at him like he was a lunatic but that didn't matter. Severus was _here_. He tackled him down on to the bed. The sheets seemed a little strange and unfamiliar but he ignored that as he pressed eager kisses to Sev's face. "I had a dream…you had died and…and I was all alone Sev…I'm scared to sleep because that nightmare keeps coming back. I'm in a world where you died…Don't leave me alone Sev."

A smirk crossed his former professor's thin lips and a firm hand worked its way through his wild hair "Brat…I'll never leave you alone."

Harry smiled brightly and kissed Sev again. It was okay. Sev was here. Everything was better now.

"Doctor…He's had another relapse. He woke for a couple hours and seemed to be rehabilitating. He wanted to take a walk outside and…He saw Severus Snape's resting place. I don't think he's going to pull back this time." The nurse held her clipboard like a teddy as she looked at the doctor before her.

Neville pulled off his glasses; he didn't used to need them but all the paperwork he had to do made his eyes tired. He rubbed the bridge of his nose as he looked over Harry's case notes. He shook his head. It was hopeless. Every time Harry woke he would be fine until something reminded him Severus was no longer with him. Then he would relapse and go back to sleep for days even months. He closed his eyes. He had always known that this could be a possible outcome. He himself had even said it was likely that if Harry couldn't cope to a world without Severus Snape that one time he would fall asleep and not wake up again.

He sighed. Perhaps it was crueler to keep waking him up, keeping him alive to break his heart over and over again. "Is he back into a vegetative stage?"

The nurse didn't need to say anything as she looked down sadly.

The paper work was all in front of him. Harry had signed it years ago and Severus had been his witness. "Take him off life support…Let him do what he wants for once."

Hours later Harry Potter passed from the world with a peaceful smile on his face.

_It may be quite simple but now it's done. I hope you don't mind…I hope you don't mind…_

Thank you for reading this sad fluffy!


End file.
